


A Koala-in-Disguise

by aspiringauthorintraining



Series: O Captain! My Captain! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daichi is a koala, daichi is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: “I feel like you’re doing this to comfort me, Daichi.” you said, threading one of your hands through his short hair.“Nonsense.” he mumbled, tickling your neck. “This is all for purely selfish reasons.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: O Captain! My Captain! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	A Koala-in-Disguise

Your heart stopped at the sight of Daichi lying on the floor, unresponsive. 

“Sawamura-san!”

“Daichi!”

His teammates called out to their captain in worry. 

After what felt like hours, Daichi finally regained consciousness, slowly getting up from the floor. He clutched his head in pain as the team gathered around him. 

Standing up, blood suddenly spilled out from the side of his mouth. Everyone gasped at the sight of it trickling down his chin. 

You watched Takeda-sensei talk with the injured Daichi, Daichi frowning briefly at the teacher’s words. You could guess that it was about him being taken out of the game to be checked up by the doctor.

Assuring Yachi that you could take care of Daichi, you told her to stay in the bleachers to continue cheer for the team. You maintained your strong composure in front of the frazzled girl, who hadn’t experienced an incident like this before. But as you reached the entrance to the gymnasium floor, tears gathered in your eyes at the sight of Coach Ukai and Daichi slowly walking towards you with a towel to his mouth. 

Turning away to quickly wipe away the tears so Daichi wouldn’t see, you turned back with a small smile. 

“I can take it from here, Coach.”

Coach Ukai left the two of you to walk to the medical office, after confirming Daichi wasn’t limping or having any other problems with walking. 

The walk to the medical office was quiet.

The corridor was empty since everyone was watching the ongoing game. And neither Daichi nor you were talking. 

You were sure your voice would tremble the minute you opened your mouth, and Daichi definitely didn’t need to worry about you with his current state. Instead, you had an arm around his waist, to hold him up in case he actually did have a concussion. 

While you were focused on the floor in front of you, you didn’t notice Daichi sneaking glances at you, with an unconscious frown.

Not able to stand the silence, Daichi finally spoke up.

“I wonder what’s wrong with our talkative manager all of a sudden?” his voice came out a little muffled from the towel stopping the bleeding, but you understood him nevertheless. “You act as if I’m dying, (Y/N)-chan.”

“Don’t say that,” you finally replied, not appreciating his joke. “Also, you should be talking right now,” you added, looking at him worriedly. “You’re not going to be able to stop the bleeding that way.” 

Daichi smiled under his towel at your reaction.

“Then comfort me, (Y/N)-chan. I’m injured and yet you’re treating me so coldly right now.”

“Daichi,” you sighed, planning to scold him for continuing to talk. But seeing the playfulness in his eyes, you realized that taking the situation too seriously wouldn’t be good for you or him. You relented with a sigh. “If I do, will you stop talking then?”

You really needed him to stop talking in case it made the bleeding in his mouth worse. 

He answered with a nod just as you both reached the door to the medical office.

The doctor told him to sit down for a few minutes before returning to the game, to ensure the bleeding stopped completely and there would be no further signs of a concussion. 

After the doctor left them alone, Daichi looked to you with waiting eyes. 

He looked like a puppy waiting for his favorite treat, his eyes seemingly telling you, “Comfort me!”

You shook your head, smiling at his eagerness for your comfort. Walking between his knees, Daichi opened his arms as you hugged him, breathing a contented sigh immediately at the feel of your warm embrace. He was sitting down on the edge of the bed, yet he was still tall enough to be able to bury his face into your neck.

“I feel like you’re doing this to comfort me, Daichi.” you said, threading one of your hands through his short hair.

“Nonsense.” he mumbled, tickling your neck. “This is all for purely selfish reasons.”

“Sure it is.” you agreed, skeptically. But you were thankful that his need for comfort successfully distracted you from your previous depressed state.

“You okay?” he asked, lifting his head to look at you.

You stared at him, amused at his question. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

“Well I can’t be okay if you aren’t.” he said nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, I guess we have that in common then.” you told him with a grin. 

Daichi chuckled at your words, before snuggling his face to back into the crook of your neck. He grabbed on a little tighter, breathing in your calming scent. 

“You really scared me for a second there, Dai.” Your shaky voice cut through the peaceful silence of the room. 

“I’m okay.” he assured you, rubbing your back his his band. “As long as you’re here to take care of me, I’ll always be okay.”

You could hear the smile in his voice. 

Releasing your hold on him, you slowly started to back out of the hug. 

“Well, if you’re okay, then I guess you don’t need to be comforted anymor-“

You were cut off by him pulling you back in, latching onto you even tighter.

“We still have a couple more minutes before the doctor said I can go back.” Daichi whined.

It was times like this, where you wondered whether the Karasuno captain was actually a koala in disguise. When Daichi got clingy, he wouldn’t budge anytime soon; but honestly, you didn’t want him to either. So you relaxed in his arms, closing your eyes to fully enjoy the momentary peacefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Daichi is my baby (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
